MoonRise
by Ne0geisha
Summary: Leah's been inside the mind of too many males lately and begins to feel what they feel. Do not read if you don't like girlxgirl pairings. LeahxBella
1. Chapter 1

_Its no wonder I find women attractive. Its all their fault. Would they hold it against me if I told them? Would they call me a sinner, disgusting, not normal? Not that any of them are normal. Would they take offense if I told them it was their fault? Their fault, because they couldn't change the way they thought when I joined the pack. _

_But of all the women in the world, why did it have to be her? The one who stinks of vampires. The one girl I could have lived without in my life. I could blame everything on her, because she's brought out what they really are. She lured more of them to our territory._

_This is Jacobs fault too. He spent all that time doing nothing but thinking about her. Thinking about what he wanted to be to her, what he wanted her to be to him, what he wanted to do to her. _

_And now I awake not from sleep but from fantasizing about her. _

I rolled over in bed to take a look at my clock. I knew Sam would be upset, but I ignored my own nagging mind and pulled the covers back over my face. Then came an annoying knocking at the door.

"Leah? Leah!"

_Go away Seth._

I was too tired and annoyed to actually say anything to him. Then I heard my door open and Seth was against my bed, tugging at my covers.

"Leah! Come on, we're supposed to be on guard! Sam is pissed."

I groaned and let go of the covers. Seth pulled them off of me and shrieked in disgust. The best way to get little brothers to leave? Expose your underwear to them.

"Ew, Leah! I'll meet you at the cliffs."

Seth hurried out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I sat up and sighed. I shook my head a couple times and stood, walking over to the full length mirror hanging from the closet. I stared at my self for a few minutes, turning to get better angles of different area.

I knew I was gorgeous. It wasn't hard to tell, when you catch half your pack staring when you phase back to human. It didn't bother me; I had seen all of them too. What bothered me is when I caught one of them thinking about it later, like I was some piece of meat. The pack knew better now. I had maimed Paul when I first caught him thinking about it. No one else dared to do it again.

I looked myself over in the mirror once again and reached down to pull on my worn cutoff jeans. I tugged my worn gray camisole in different directions to straighten it a bit, and walked out of my room. I ran my fingers through my short hair as I walked down the hallway. As I emerged into the living room, I saw my mother standing at the dining room table rummaging through her purse for her keys.

"Headed to the Swan residence?"

She only nodded at me and walked about the door. She never said much of anything since Dad passed. Not even to me or Seth. Especially if it was about unimportant things.

I followed her out the front door, and while she turned to the driveway, I turned the opposite direction to head the woods behind the house. I saw Seth as a wolf, and as soon as he spotted me, he sprinted off into the woods. I walked into the woods, and once I felt I was in a location that none of the other La Push residents could see me, I stripped and tied my clothes to my leg, and quickly phased.

My front paws just barely hit the ground when I was scolded.

_Leah, you know you were supposed to be doing your sweeps around Bella's more than an hours ago, _was the first this I heard from Sam, _Jacob has been doing you sweeps. Go and relieve him. NOW._

_I'm fine Sam!_ I heard Jacob complain, but I could feel his fatigue.

_Idiot_, was my response as I ran.

_LEAH!_

I growled as I changed my course to relieve Jacob. I heard everyone of the boys snicker.

_You assholes should go take a lesson on how to shut up from Paul, _I warned.

The snickering stopped. And then someone started up talking to Sam about Emily. I growled loudly and ran faster. I heard Sam scold whoever said it, but I was so mad that I ignored everything else.

I had to push myself against my will to make rounds near the Swan residence. I had no issues with Chief Swan. He had been a good friend of my father, and when my father passed, he was a real support pillar for our family. But I could not stand his daughter. Not only did she hang out with vampires, she was selfish, whiny, annoying, and a two-timer. Above all else, she had never even come to apologize for our loss… she didn't accompany her dad to the funeral, from what I heard, she was too busy hanging with a vampire.

Yet here I was, fantasizing about the bitch. Just as I thought this, I caught wind of her scent in the woods. What the fuck was she wandering in the wood by herself for?

I picked up my pace and headed straight for her. When I knew I was close enough to catch everything around her and where she could see me, I phased back to human and ran directly towards her.

"What the hell are you doing in the woods? Are you a fucking idiot? Jacob and Sam aren't making me guard this place for my health. Lord knows I have much better things I could be doing right now!"

Bella just started at my face, not flinching. It was enough to make me feel self conscious and turn away.

"I wanted to know who else was running sweeps," she said calmly.

I turned my head back to face her and looked her up and down. She did the same to me, but blushed. I shook my head, annoyed, and reached down, untying my clothing from my leg. I stepped into my cut-offs, not bothering to zip them up, and was getting ready to pull my cami over my head when she rushed towards me and pulled it out of my hands.

She studied me for a moment as I looked at her, trying to figure out what the hell she was doing. Suddenly she reached up and slid her arms around my neck, pulling herself against me, putting her lips to mine.

I stood motionless for a minute. What to do, what to do. But something in my head clicked and I raised my hand, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She ignored me and let out as soft gasp, like the pain of me pulling her hair was pleasure to her. And then I couldn't stop myself.

* * *

**You can find a drawing I did of the characters at ne0geisha . deviantart . com/art/LeahxBella-113822503. Check out the rest of my work while you're there.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any other the Twilight charaters or original events.  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck. I lost it. Losing myself was probably not the best thing to do at a time like this. I'm going to have some trouble really controlling my thoughts from now on too. Maybe I shouldn't phase for a while, just to calm myself and clear my thoughts. _

Bella had already made her way back to her house. I leaned against a tree trying to gain my composure. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. I could smell rain.

I leaned against that tree for a long while. It took all I had to regain my composure. I had to laugh at that, since it took so little to lose it. I lifted my clothes from the forest floor and tied them to my ankle. Phasing back, I took some time to run some more sweeps before Jacob would come take over again.

I was so glad that I never had contact with the mind-reading bloodsucker. If I did, after today, there would be some issues with the treaty. Like he would probably attack me, and I would do the same to him. I'm pretty sure that no matter what the cause, it was against the treaty. It was lucky that the leech couldn't read Bella's mind, or at least that was what I had hear.

_Leah! _Sam called out in my head.

_What?_

_Where have you been?_

Great, on comes the scolding. _I was yelling at Bella for being out in the woods._

_She was in the woods, by herself? _I heard Jacob ask. I guess he was awake.

_Yes. Now will you come back so I can leave this fucking rank area?_

_Christ Leah…. I'm on my way, bitch. _

I growled and began running back towards La Push, but decided against going the direct route. If I crossed too closely to Jacob, he would smell Bella all over me. I took a wide detour around Forks, and once I was back in La Push, I went straight for First Beach.

With my back paw, I worked the clothing loose from around my ankle until it fell to the ground. Still in my wolf form, I sprinted towards the water and took a flying leap into it. I wasn't worried about anyone reporting a giant bear flying into the water. I had scouted the beach pretty thoroughly before taking my plunge.

I emerged slowly, keeping an eye out for beach goers. When I was positive that I was in the clear I sprinted back to the area where I had dropped my clothes. As an extra precaution, I rubbed my fur against one or two of the surrounding trees. When I was fairly positive the scent was masked, I took my clothes in my mouth and ran home.

I had heard the guys muttering in the back of my mind, but no one had been speaking to me, so I ignored it. Except when Jacob commented to me directly.

_Did you touch Bella? _I heard him think.

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

_When you were yelling at her, did you push her or hit her, anything like that?_

_You have to be fucking kidding me Jacob. I may be a girl; unfortunately I've picked up the male mentality of this group. I don't hit girls. Our goal is to protect right? Fuck you Jacob. _

I quickly phased back to human in the middle of the woods. I was close enough home that I could just walk. I wasn't in a hurry either, so I took my time.

When I finally reached the back of the house, I could smell Seth sitting at the front door. I'm sure he wanted to relay onto me what had gone down after I phased. I wasn't in the mood for talking, but I was interested in why Jacob had asked that question. Had Bella been stupid and not taken some precaution about my scent rubbing off onto her? Had she told him that we touched, but had not gone into detail? By the time I made my way to the front door, I was fuming with anger. All the possibilities of how she could have let it slip.

I was right; Seth was sitting on the door step waiting for me. He looked up at me as I approached and smiles slightly.

"He wasn't mad at you," he said brightly, "He just said that Bella seemed a little strange when he went to ask her about being out in the woods. So he thought maybe something had happened."

"And he just jumped at the chance to blame me…"

Seth was at a loss for words. He thought he would be able to patch things up. But he couldn't.

"Seth, just let it go. I'm never going to fit into this pack as 'one of the guys', ok?"

Seth just looked towards the ground. I knew he was just trying to make things already. He didn't like being in a crew with is older sister, but he did his best to try and make sure I didn't feel too out of place… which was impossible. He tried anyways.

"Come on Seth, let's go inside."

He stood up with his head still hanging and turned to open the door. I lunged up onto the doorstep and swung my arm around his neck, holding him in a lock.

"Leah!"

As he struggled to get away, I nudged his head multiple times with my knuckles and dragged him inside. He was still squirming.

"Revenge is a bitch Leah!"

I howled with laughter, "See the thing about bitches, Seth, is that we understand each other. So I highly doubt that!"

* * *

**AN: I didn't think this fic would be as difficult as its turning out to be, so it's probably going to only be a few more chapters. If you're a return reader, thank you for you're support. If your new, I hope you like it and continue to read. I appreciate all comments! Thanks guys!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or original events._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters are property of Stephanie Meyers.**_

**AN: Thanks for holding out. This chapter came out a little easier than expected, so I may continue it for long than I thought, but we'll see how the next chapter goes. Also, if you like this story you might also be interested in my OC Twilight fanfic, "Crepescule". Enjoy! As always, comments appreciated.**

* * *

_Is this all my life is going to be? Waking up, running checks, listening to the mentality of stupid men? Am I to go on feeling the way I do, because technically I'm one of the guys? But is that the only reason I'm attracted to her? Does lust overpower hatred?_

I tossed and turned for a moment before I threw myself out of bed and dressed myself. All the stupid thinking I was doing was keeping me up until odd hours of the night, which really weren't so odd for our pack. While I was human they still felt odd.

_Stupid La Push legends, why did they have to be true! Not even that, they can be true for all I care, but why did I have to become part of one?_

I kicked my door open and walked into the living room, finding everything dark. I made my way out the front door and down the front walk. When I reached the street, I turned and began running towards the beach. I was the only place they didn't really watch well.

The moon's reflection on the water sparkled as I walked along the shore, the waves lapping at my feet. I wondered what it would be like to run away and never come back. To be free, to not have to obey Sam's every command. I stopped and turned to face the water directly and began walking slowly out into the water.

The chill of the water felt good against my skin. With my high body temperature, anything cold or cool felt good. I continued walking until my head was submerged in the water and I could only touch the bottom with my toes. I pushed up as much as I could to take in air and dived down. The darkness surrounded me completely, and the chill cleared my thoughts. It was a nice change for once.

_What if I just swam until I was tired? That would probably leave me in the middle of the ocean, which would be away from everything. That's what I want right? Would I die? Would anyone care?_

I raised my head above the water to breathe and looked up at a small break in the clouds. The stars twinkled brightly as I floated on my back. I didn't want to return, but I knew that I couldn't stay out here. I swam back to shore and seated myself in the sand for a bit.

_If the pack finds out what happened, there's going to be trouble… mainly for me. I need to either end any emotion I have, or leave. _

I thought about my mother and brother. I was sure that Seth was able to take care of himself, and I was sure about the same for my mother. But there would be a time when my mother might more help, and with Sam making Seth rounds, I wasn't sure that Sam would be lenient enough to allow Seth off his schedule.

Anger spread over me about the amount of power that same had over Seth and I, over everyone, as much as I disliked most of them. I was unable to control the change, but it felt good to release it. The near trees quivered as I phased, and I posed to sprint.

_What are you doing up Leah? _questioned Sam.

Does it matter?

_Yes, you're not supposed to do your rounds until later, and your lack of sleep will affect it. _Sam's tone was annoyed.

_I could care less. _

_Leah!_ Sam barked, which I also heard through the trees.

_She has her vampires, and Jacob, let them protect her. Why drag the people who dislike her into it? _

_Leah, stop._ The tone is Sam's voice had changed. He would not speak of the subject anymore.

_I could use a break guys, can someone cover me?_ Jared called out.

_Leah would be happy to, wouldn't you Leah_, Sam responded.

_Whatever. _

Once again, I was on my way back to the Swan residence. _Damn it. _I made record time on my run to the house. There was always an advantage to being the female. It made my frame slighter, which allowed me to run faster. Faster than anyone else in the pack, but if we were running together, I'd be forced to stay back, behind the men.

I ran past the house to the woods, but found myself skidding to a stop as I saw a light from the upstairs on. I backtracked a few steps and found myself standing under the window. Bella's face was looking out the window and staring off into the dark trees. I was glad that she hadn't seen me. I wondered what she was looking at but decided to get away from the house before she saw me. But as I turned, ready to launch foreword, I heard her window open and her say my name.

_Fuck. I'm screwed now._

"Leah!" she called, but slightly whispered.

I turned my head unwillingly and glared up at her. I don't think she could tell I was glaring.

"Come up here, please?"

I growled and shook my head.

"Please Leah."

_Fuck girl, I mean I know you're stupid, but what the hell do you think a growl and a head shake mean?_

"Please."

This time I growled at myself. I knew that I was going to regret what I was about to do. I threw myself into the tree in front of her window and climbed it. I phased in the tree and jumped through her window. Once in her room, I realized that when I had phased, my clothing had been shredded. Bella eyed my appreciatively.

"Give me something to put on. I'm not standing her like this."

Bella kept her eye on me and she walked to her closet and pulled out a baggy t-shirt. I quickly slipped into the shirt and glared at her.

"What do you want now?"

"I don't know."

"Then why the hell did you call me up here?"

Bella thought for a moment, "I wanted to see you."

My annoyance with the girl standing in front of me only continued to rise.

"You stared out your window till all hours of the night waiting to see me, and you invite me up to your room, just to tell me that you wanted to see me. You could have said that while I was still down there."

The look on Bella's face became a little disheartened. I watched her and sighed in frustration.

"Just tell me why you keep doing this."

"Because I'm attracted to you, Leah. You are beautiful, strong, and although you come off as a bitch, your personality only reflects the hardships you deal with. Your life has been a bitch, so you're a bitch to life in return. Leah, you run with these men all day, you take all the shit you would possibly have to. No one can expect any less from you."

Bella move towards me as she finished speak. Her words reminded me of high school lectures and sounded really lame, but they sounded right. I was still thinking about it when she placed her hands on my face and pulled herself up to kiss me.

I didn't think about it this time, or try to struggle. My arms slipped around her waist and pulled her tightly against me. We stumbled towards her bed and as I fell on top of her, pleasure and Bella were the only things on my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK Guys, Please forgive me for taking so damn long to update. It's been a rough year, and while following the request of a lot of the comments, I tried to make it a little more adult… which is not easy for me. So if it sucks, please provide some constructive criticism.**

* * *

_I'm in over my head. I know I am. _

As we hit the bed, I knew that there was nothing I could do.

The sun was rising as I watched Bella lying next to me. The shadows in the room shifted slowly as I sorted out my thoughts.

_What am I going to do? Someone had to have come around by now to see why I haven't been responding. _

I brushed as strand of hair from Bella's face as she sighed in her sleep. I closed my eyes as well and flashbacks of the previous hours clouded the darkness. I licked my lips and could still taste her. I raised my hand to my face and could smell her on me. I wanted to touch her again.

_You're already going to hell for this anyways, Leah. You might as well make the best of it._

I moved Bella from her side to her back and climbed over her. Just the simple kiss lead to the urge to trail my lips slowly down her neck, and as I did so, goosebumps formed, informing me that she was now awake. Her hand slid up my neck and her fingers tangled themselves in my hair.

"Leah."

I choose not to respond as she tugged on my hair. The slightly pain only made me, once again, more aware of what I was about to be doing.

My hand slid down Bella's chest and between her legs, meeting with bare flesh and a soft patch of hair. My fingers pushed between her lips and slid against her, engaging an appreciative sigh to slip from her mouth. Slowly she raised her hips and allowed me to push my fingers into her. What escaped her mouth now was more than just a sigh. The noise, half way between a moan and a sigh, sent an electrifying current through my body.

I could feel Bella's hands against my chest as she leaned up and kissed me, her legs wrapping around my legs. As quickly as she had awoken, I found her on top of me; reverse from how we had just been. She kissed me once again before she slowly began riding my fingers. She held my free hand to her hip and all I could do was sit and watch her, biting my own lip to keep from doing anything else.

I could feel myself responding to the vision of her above me, becoming just as slick between my own legs as it was between hers. As she moved, her sighs and whimpers became faster, more ragged. I couldn't help but let out a moan of my own.

I watched her open an eye as she heard this, still sighing herself. She leaned down over me, propping herself up with one arm, and slid her free hand down my stomach and in between my thighs. As two of her fingers pressed against me, I was lost in the sensation. A moan escaped, from who, I couldn't tell, and before long, we were both lost to the passion.

She kissed me as we pulled our fingers from each other. I lay sprawled beneath her, and within moments her head was between my legs. Still slick and sensitive from her fingers, my body jerked as I felt her tongue press against me. My hips moved on their own, lifting off the bed and lowering again, my hands grasped at the headboard of the bed.

_Bella…_

"Bella," I cried out, my back arching against her bed. Bella only continued to move her tongue against me, provoking me to cry her name out again.

I reached my hand down and pulled at her hair, attempting to stop her as my body jerked, but as I did, she took me between her lips and gently tugged. From then on my hands could only pushed her face into me more as I cried out louder. She licked at me faster, occasionally pushing her tongue into me at points, until I felt myself release once again.

As I cried out, I could hear, not far from the house, a howl of anger and sadness.

_Shit, the cat is out of the bag now…. _


End file.
